Flic Flac Floc
by Akilie
Summary: Toc, toc. Le murmure de mon maillet. Clac, clac. Le vent dans mon ciré.


Note de l'auteur :

Pour la première fois depuis que j'écris, j'ai laissé les mots s'enchaîner sans réfléchir à chacun d'eux. J'ai écrit ce texte un jour de mélancolie et de tristesse, laissant les phrases se créer au gré des émotions qui coulent, comme un ressac dans ma poitrine.

Alors ce texte est loin d'être parfait. Trop court, trop bizarre, pas assez clair, pas assez touchant. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé l'écrire !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **FLIC FLAC FLOC**

* * *

Bleu.

Bleu.

Et peut-être vert aussi.

Vagues dentelées de blanc, reflets mouvants. _Maman._

Je naquis de l'eau.

Flic Flac Floc. Le bruit de mes bottes.

J'ai tété l'écume et n'ai jamais eu de nom.

Toc, toc. Le murmure de mon maillet. Clac, clac. Le vent dans mon ciré.

 **.**

Un jour, la mer m'a confié un bateau. À moins qu'elle ne m'ait enfanté que pour lui ?

Une caravelle avec deux mâts, quatre canons et une drôle de figure de proue. Elle était belle. Petite mais immense. _Merry._

À son bord, il y avait des êtres, presque comme moi mais différents. Ils avaient des rêves gros comme leur cœur et des sourires capables de trancher le ciel.

Juste avant Grand Line, les cinq premiers ont promis. Et moi aussi.

 _Je vous amènerai jusqu'au bout du monde, les amis._

J'étais beaucoup et si peu de chose.

Compagnon de voyage. Maison mobile. Navire de guerre. Témoin des rires et des disputes. Gardien des secrets gaspillés derrières les portes verrouillées, surtout de ces deux-là, va savoir lesquels.

Je crois qu'ils m'aimaient.

D'ailleurs c'est sûr ! Sinon jamais je n'aurais existé.

 **.**

Quand Maman était en colère, les tempêtes étaient rudes. Sur Grand Line, elle était furieuse. Trop de méchants, trop de pirates, qui pourrissaient son bleu de rouge.

On m'a abîmé. Explosé, empalé, brisé.

Cassé.

Ils ont tenté de me réparer plusieurs fois. Je les ai aidés une unique fois.

Toc, toc. Le murmure de mon maillet. Clac, clac. Le vent dans mon ciré.

Ce n'était jamais assez.

 **.**

Je leur en ai voulu. Énormément.

J'en ai voulu à la rousseur, qui n'était pas assez douée pour nous faire naviguer sans risque.

J'en ai voulu au nez, qui n'a jamais réussi à me réparer.

J'en ai voulu aux terreurs verte et blonde, qui m'ont ravagé lors de leurs disputes alors qu'elles ne se détestaient même pas.

J'en ai voulu au renne, qui ne m'a jamais guéri.

J'en ai voulu à la secrète, qui a attiré nos compagnons devant les portes de la Justice où je suis venu les chercher, pour la dernière fois.

J'en ai voulu au capitaine.

 **.**

Plus que quiconque, j'étais coupable.

Faible.

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais tous vous porter beaucoup plus loin. »

Juste une dernière fois. J'avais besoin qu'ils m'entendent. Juste une dernière fois.

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais continuer les aventures avec vous éternellement. Mais je… »

— C'est nous qui te devons des excuses, Merry !

Capitaine.

Feu.

Douleur et délivrance.

— C'est nous qui devons nous excu-

« Mais j'étais heureux.»

C'était de leur faute et de la mienne. Un équipage, éternellement soudé, avec comme lien notre besoin des uns et des autres pour triompher.

Nous avons échoué à accomplir mon rêve.

Et pourtant… Oui, pourtant...

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. Durant tout ce temps, j'étais vraiment heureux. »

 **.**

Bleu.

Bleu.

Et peut-être vert aussi.

Vagues dentelées de blanc, reflets mouvants. _Maman._

Je ressuscitai de l'eau.

Flic Flac Floc. Le bruit de mes bottes.

J'ai ressurgi du fond et n'ai toujours pas de nom.

Toc, toc. Le murmure de mon maillet. Clac, clac. Le vent dans mon ciré.

 **.**

Ce jour-là, la mer m'a confié un autre bateau. À moins que ce ne soit le même ?

Un brigantin avec deux mâts, seize canons et une drôle de figure de proue. Il était beau. Immense mais pas trop. _Sunny_.

À son bord, il y avait les mêmes êtres, accompagné de cette mécanique bleue. Ils avaient toujours les mêmes rêves et le nouvel arrivant partageait le mien.

 _Cette fois, je vous amènerai vraiment jusqu'au bout du monde._

 **.**

De nouveau...

Je pouvais être heureux.

* * *

 **FIN OU DÉBUT**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

À une prochaine ! Au croisement d'une fic, d'une review ou d'un océan !


End file.
